


Feet Don't Fail Me Now

by raysaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual!Lance, Cuban!Lance, Delinquent Lance, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, I'm horrible with tags, Japanese!Shiro, Korean!Keith, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Pining, Student President Keith, Trans!pidge, gay!keith, klance, slight bullying, temporary Nyma/Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysaki/pseuds/raysaki
Summary: Altea University, a uniform college founded and continuously ran by the Altea family and currently held by Allura Altea, principle and head board executive. Though there's one issue, Lance Mcclain, the delinquent is rallying up a horrid reputation for himself and in turn shedding rumors on the university. Keith Kogane, student president, is assigned the position of his tutor, and if Keith can't help him than Lance will be expelled from the university.Can they set aside their differences and learn to work together?





	1. The Fox and The Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first go at a Fanfiction and AU, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Feet Don't Fail Me Now's Tumblr tag is: Voltron FDFMN  
> You can also follow me at my blog: RaySaki.Tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  **Major update:** I reworked this chapter and added in a TON of material. I'm much more confident with this now.
> 
>  
> 
> _Now open your books to page..._

 

“Lance Mcclain, the worst student on record and you’re assigning him to me?”

 The room was quiet, smelt of books and freshly printed paper with a small hint of a flowery perfume. Bookshelves guarded one of the walls, the opposing wall containing motivational posters, filing cabinets, and a printing machine in the corner. The desk center room was large and in an L shape, a computer on the corner, papers scattered all over the desk, book holders smooshing together endless files and thick books. There was a nameplate with golden letters ‘Allura Altea’ acrossed it resting on the edge.

  
Keith shifted awkwardly in one of the two leather chairs that were in front of Allura’s desk while she typed a few things on the computer. She then rolled the chair back, pushing some white locks of hair from her face, and folded her hands over a file on her desk. “Yes, you’re our last resort Keith.”

“Don’t we have programs for kids like him? With tutors trained to deal with this stuff?”

“Sadly, he’s made no progress the entire semester with our professionals. That’s why I’m placing him in the tutor-a-friend program. You’ve been assigned to him until further notice, I don’t think any of the other student-tutors would  be able to handle him.” Allura paused and sighed, raking her brain. “Besides, you’re the one who spoke out at the last meeting. No one else has any patience left for his behavior.” Keith chewed at his bottom lip, remembering the last meeting and having no argument, Allura was the boss after all.

“So, all I have to do is get his grades up?”

“Preferably, but he also has a disciplinary problem, getting into fights, ignoring instructions, skipping classes, and he’s been caught several times carrying prohibited cigarettes and alcohol.”

“Wait you’re telling me he brought them onto school ground? Knowing this place is littered with cameras?” Keith put a hand on his face and rubbed his tired eyes. “This is going to be tough…” Keith audibly groaned and leaned back in his chair, making Allura quirk her brow.

“Keith, if you can’t help him then he’ll be expelled from Altea University. We can’t afford the reputation of his records and it’s starting to spread rumors to boards of other competing colleges in the area.”

The younger man sighed and dropped his hand from his face, he watched Allura for a long moment as he folded over the idea in his head. “Alright alright. Give me his file.” Keith reluctantly held out his hand and took the manila folder Allura offered. He opened it up and flipped through the papers, endless reports of detentions, fights, suspensions, write-ups on carrying illegal materials, it just kept going.

“How did he even graduate high school…” Keith mumbled to himself.

“That’s the thing, apparently he hasn’t always been this way, we’ve contacted his mother several times and it’s the same result.” Keith’s eyes moved from the folder, he fixed his tie and sighed. “His mother doesn’t go into detail about what happened in the transition between high school and now, but we’re in no position to press if she’s unwilling.” Keith gave an understanding nod, it’s not like they could harass her for answers or Lance for that matter. “He goes to counseling every Tuesday afternoon with our on-campus therapist, though he says that Lance doesn’t speak much and when he does he’s reluctant or only complains about things that happened that day.”

The young man moved some back locks from his face and slowly closed the folder, looking to Allura and giving a confirming nod. “Alright, I’ll participate in the tutoring program…”

 “Wonderful, Lances schedule has him in the tutoring room for two hours from 3:30 to 5:30.” She explained as she rose from her chair, clicking her mouse a few times before the printer roared to life. The older woman moved to it and handed Keith the printed page, a laid out schedule of Lances program at the university, including the tutoring sessions.  
  
“Thank you Keith” Allura spoke up. “If you need anything, you know I’m always available. This is a hard task, and I don’t expect you to do it alone.”

“Thank you Miss Altea.” Allura smiled as Keith tucked the schedule into the manila folder, sliding it into his bag and slung the messenger bag over his shoulder. Keith gave the principal a nod before exiting her office.

Keith stepped out into the quiet hallways of Altea University, he prefered the halls when they were empty, students nestled into their lecture rooms, the distant voices of professors giving their explanations of several different subjects down the corridors.

He reached a door with the signs ‘German Language’ and ‘Sociology’ on it, a rough sigh escaping him as he pushed the door open. He was greeted with silence, a few students lifting their heads to investigate the sudden sound in the room. Keith had been called in the middle of a Language lecture and the students were left to study from their books. Most had earplugs crammed into their ears to listen to audio files the professor would email them to their student-given emails.

A middle-aged redhead lifted his head from the papers he was grading at the desk in the front of the room. “Keith, welcome back. We’re working on politeness and formality today, I’ve already emailed you the audio files.” He spoke in a cheery voice, it was like he never could be brought down.

“Thank you professor Coran.” The students had all but given up on the man’s last name, and he insisted at the beginning of every new semester to the new students to be called Coran

**\---**

It was simple, all he’d have to do was spend a two hours with Lance in the tutoring hall at the library building everyday, Monday to Friday, to help him with his grades. Simple right?

Well that ideal scenario went down the drain when he entered their specified tutoring room to find Lance slouching in his chair, one knee against the table, hat pulled over his head and fast asleep. The idea of this guy alone made Keith want to cringe, but now seeing him with his own eyes? He wanted to punch him right out of the university grounds. His tie was loose, several buttons on his button-up undone and exposing his collarbones, blazer unbuttoned and loosely hanging over his chest, it didn’t even look like he tried to tame his hair under that annoying beanie either.  
  
“Lance Mcclain?” Keith spoke in a calm, but stern voice as he approached the table Lance was napping at. Freezing in place when Lance’s eye met his own, a striking blue against his freckled caramel skin, they were fierce yet oddly charming. He certainly wasn’t expecting it, especially from a delinquent. At least he had a well kept personal hygiene, he didn’t smell like a jock right after fitness, in fact he smelt nice, like a stereotypical cologne brand. “Yeah? What do you want?” Keith sucked in a breathe, seriously, he wanted to punch this guy.

“I’m your new tutor.”

“Oh _you’re_ the one they assigned me? The smart foreign kid whose sucked his way up to student president? Grand!” He smiled, but Keith knew it was sarcastic because the delinquent slumped back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Keith cleared his throat and sat across from Lance, staring at him as he placed his bag at the foot of his chair. He laid down a book on the table and Lances file. “Actually, I earned my position on the student board. Unlike you who simply slacks off and gets by with the skin of his teeth.” Squinting his eyes, Keith pulled out a pair of glasses from the side pocket of his bag, placing them on his nose. He honestly hates his glasses, thought that they made him look weird.

He looked up to catch Lance trying to hide the fact he was staring, and the darker boy turned his head away, what the hell was he gawking at anyway? What a jerk.

“Listen hotrod, I don’t want to be here either, so why don’t you stop pouting like some middle schooler and get out your goddamn algebra.” Lance seemed set back by the sudden aggression and groaned as he tugged his back from the floor and into his lap. “Fine fine, god… find the stupid solution to ‘x’, man I’d rather flip signs for a living.”

“Be my guest.”

Lance snapped a glared in his tutors direction, earning himself a smirk as the black haired man flipped open the algebra assistance booklet…

 Seriously, if there was one thing Keith could wish for, it would be to punch the daylights out of this asshole and go home without getting detention. He wouldn’t smudge his perfect record for a lowlife like Mcclain though. It wasn’t worth it… mostly.

“Alright, listen… We’re going to be stuck in this small room for two hours a day, Monday through Friday, so could you at least _try_ and pay attention?” Keith rubbed at his forehead, pencil resting between his index and thumb. By this point he had pulled off his blazer, letting it rest on the back of his chair. Papers were scattered between he and Lance as he attempted to tutor the brunette through an equation.

“Augh! I don’t get it…” Lance threw himself back in his chair, obvious frustration turning his face pink. “Lance, calm down. Grab your calculator.” Oddly enough the other student complied and pulled the device closer to himself.

“Alright now…” Keith took a piece of paper, covering the second half of the equation. “Put this into it.” Lance tapped away at the calculator and wrote down the answer. “Okay now…” Keith moved the paper to the first half, revealing the second part. “Now solve this piece.” Lance again, tapped away at the device, Keith covered the original equation and wrote an addition sign between the two answers. “Okay now add your answers together.” Rolling his eyes Lance punched in the numbers and wrote the answer down. “Now take that number and divide by what's outside of this parenthesis.” Keith pointed the eraser of his pencil to the last number. Lance scribbled the division down, punched it into his calculator and wrote the final answer. There was a long pause, the darker man’s pencil hovering over the answer. “It’s done?” He seemed to stare at Keith for confirmation. “Yeap, see not so bad? Now that you know how to do it, finish the other nine.” He tapped Lance’s homework and leaned back in his chair. He was visibly relieved that Lance finally understood, the delinquent sighed roughly and slumped his shoulders, leaning heavily on the desk and starting to work, punching roughly at his calculator and pouting all the while he worked.

Keith gazed at the clock, they still had half an hour before leaving, so he decided to pull out his own geometry homework and start working. It obviously drew Lance’s attention to watched as he silently and swiftly worked.

 

“You’re lucky…”

 

Keith paused and looked up at the other who now sat still, looking away as he rolled his pencil anxiously between two fingers. “You’re smart, you get things, you can solve problems and people like you.”

“Actually, not everyone.” This definitely was rewarded with a slightly shocked quirk of the man’s brow, the brunette blinked and looked ot his papers again. “Everybody thinks I’m only on the school board because I’m the ‘smart Asian kid’ as they like to put it.” Keith sighed and shook his head, he shouldn’t be too sentimental with Mcclain of all people. “But that’s beside the point, you’re smart, you can figure it out… you just take more time and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Honestly he should have just stopped talking. Lance’s face was getting red and he simply scrunched up, hiding in his shoulders as he continued to work.

 

The rest of the study session remained quiet as they worked across from one another in silence...

Keith’s phone began buzzing on the table, signaling the end of the study session. Lance immediately relaxed and began packing his bag, Keith following the motion. “Finally,” muttering under his breathe, Lance throw his shoulder bag over his shoulder by one strap instead of resting it properly on his back with both straps.

Keith set his messenger bag over his chest and opened the door to the tutoring room. “Get back to your dorm safely.” Keith dismissed Lance with a wave, who turned and stared at Keith.

“See you next study session.”

**\---**

Keith left the library building and grabbed his red bike, he unlocked it from the rack and hopped onto it, paddling down the stone pathways of the university campus. It was significantly way to large to walk by foot, at least for Keith with his heavily packed schedule, and now with the tutoring session, every Monday and Fridays club meeting would be cut in half for him, half an hour of the hour long club meeting time was now taken up by studying sessions. Perhaps after a while he could get Lance to study on his own for half an hour, it was wishful thinking…

Keith rolled up to the lounge building, locking up his bike and trotting up the steps. He entered and scanned his student ID at the front desk, signing into the book and heading in, finding the door that read “Club Voltron” etched into a plate. They had only recently gotten their plate etched and screwed to the door like most of the other large clubs. It was a huge success for the group and they celebrated with pizza and even went out to the local bar.

Keith was smiling to himself, thinking of the memory as he turned the knob, pushing open the door. He was greeted by the smell of freshly baked goodies and the sweet sound of casual chattering, he guessed that the warm-up sessions were already over and everyone was left to their own devices for the second half of the club meeting.

Club Voltron was a safe haven for anyone and everyone who walked through the door, a place of acceptance and coming together as a team to do good things. Normally they’d clean up around the school, plan charity events, and host huge events around the college campus to keep student morale boosted. Essentially they had become the Altean hype team, but Keith didn’t mind, they always had fun together.

“Keith! Glad to see you could make it!” The familiar voice of professor Coran rang through the smaller mans ears. Keith smiled and waved “Hey professor Coran.” a simple response.

“I didn’t think you were coming, did something hold you up?” A very calm, mature voice came from one of the tables in the center of the room. A man who seemed to be in his late twenties, shaves black hair with a white streak through it was smiling sweetly at Keith. His shirt had galaxy print on the torsos front, bold white text reading ‘#1 Space Dad’ on the front.

It made Keith shake his head, he remembered the birthday Shiro Takashi received that shirt, and instantly put it on. He was like a dad to the entire club, and with his love for galaxy aesthetic, he rightfully earned himself the title.

“Hey man! You made it! There’s still chocolate chip cookies if you want one!” A large, hearty man came over, wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulder and wiggled a cookie in front of him, which Keith snagged and bit into. A bit of laughter escaped both of them. “Of course I want a cookie Hunk! Your baking is literally to die for.” Keith wiggled the cookie back and made his way over to where Shiro, Coran and a much smaller man sat with his legs curled up on the chair, heels perched on the edge, knees against the table, a manga in his lap.

“Whatcha reading Pidge?” Keith asked, mouth full of delicious chocolatey cookie goodness.

“A new manga I found, kinda getting into it, it’s about some chick who was assigned to be a demigod and she’s like totally head over heels for this demon. It’s pretty great.” The small man chuckled and looked up. “So what’s got you so hung up that you’re late anyway? Got a boyfriend or something finally?” Keith rolled his eyes, Shiro laughing quietly and drinking from his coffee cup. The older man sat with cup in one hand, sketchbook in front of him, and grading papers beside it. Shiro was the art professor of Altea University, and students adored him.  
“Come on Pidge, don’t tease Keith, I think he deals with that enough from ‘Club Galra’ and other students.” Keith’s eyes literally rolled at the mentioning of the jock and sports guru club down the hall. A group of literally jack asses that made fun of Keith on a regular basis and where the lunks of the school, aggressive in any sport they played and well known for being your general adrenaline junkies.

“Oh god, please don’t mention them, seriously they freak me out during track.” Pidge chimed in.

“I don’t even want to mention how unfair they play during wrestling matches, one of the guys literally almost broke the opponent's arm!” Hunk waved a cookie around as he spoke and crunched into it after with a furrowed brow.

“Alright kids, no gossiping during club hours you know this.” Coran came over with his arms behind his back before moving a hand to cover the side of his lips.

“Besides, that what bar nights are for!”  
He made the entire group laugh for a short moment. “You’re right Coran, anyway Keith back on subject, why were you so late? We were worried-”

“You were concerned, Shiro.” Pidge piped up, forcing a not-so threatening glare from the older man, who broke into a smile anyway. “That’s professor Takashi while we’re still on campus, Gunderson.” It was rewarded with Pidge sticking out his tongue.

Hunk, Coran and Keith has simply resorted to ginger laughter, which seemed to be infectious as Pidge and Shiro joined in soon after.

Keith wouldn’t give up his club for anything, they where like his family and they all worked so well together, especially on club projects.

“Anyway, you’re all nerds for one thing, and second of all I was assigned tutoring in the tutor-a-friend program we’ve got.”

“Oh that’s wonderful Keith!” Coran clapped his hands together, making Keith rub the back of his head. “Y-yeah, right now I’m helping Mcclain.”

“Lance Mcclain?” Pidge quirked his brow.

“Mcclain as in delinquent Mcclain.” Hunk charmed in.

“Lance isn’t that bad.” Shiro was immediately stared at. “Well, on the inside… he needs some work with his behavior, but he’s a good kid.” He smield awkwardly, face flushing from the attention being all on him.

Coran placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “I’m glad that someone like you is the one helping him.”

“Yeah man, you’re well fit for the job, you can take some cookies to your next study sesh if you want.” Hunk offered with a big smile.

“Just don’t make out in the tutoring rooms,” Pidge snickered behind his book.

“Pidge-” Coran and Shiro both scolded, causing the small man to laugh.

“Thanks guy, but no thanks. I’m definitely not into the ‘bad boy’ stereotype.” Keith rolled his eyes, shaking his head. His comment earned a small chuckle from everyone at the table.

“Sure sure, we’ll see about that when you’re riding off into the sunset on his bike!” Hun clasped his hands together, batting his eyelashes, earning himself a shove from Keith. “Dude seriously.” He laughed.

“Alright alright everyone, that’s enough.” Coran chuckled, waving his hands to get the small group to settle. “I think we should update Keith on our next club project!” Clasping his hands together, the redhead pulled out a folder that looks like it had been thrown around for the past half hour. Papers where sticking from it on all angles and it was obviously unorganized. It made Keith cringe, he was glad he was the club organizer…

“Alright, so the next project is going to be a dance!” Keith immediately quirked his brow. “A spring festival to welcome the warm weather, Allura said we needed to do something to lighten the mood after the heavy winter that just hit!” The crow colored man sat in a chair beside Pidge, Hunk leaning on the table beside him. Shiro was nose-deep into his grading as Coran lay down the folder and cracked it open. Keith wanted to cringe as sticky notes, torn pieces of paper, half sheets and full sheets alike sprawled across the manila folder. He almost visible shuttered. 

“So we got the rolls down, basically. I’m on food, Pidge is on music and special effects, Coran is shapperon, Shiro is gunna plan decorations, and you organize.” Hunk explained, rolling his hand as he spoke.

“As expected, do you want me to organize the flyers again?” Keith asked and crossed his arms over the table, leaning forward and looking over the basic idea everyone had. It was a simple, light colored festival, students got together and advertised their clubs, sold crafts and baked goods and danced. Just a general good time.

“Looks like fun.”

“Oh we’re going to make it a blast!” Pidge suddenly slammed their manga down on the table, pushing up his round glasses and smirking at Keith, making the pale president jump. “Sorry, finished volume two.”

**\---**  

Keith enjoyed the remaining time with his friends in the club room, leaking into after club hours before they finally were kicked out by Shiro and Coran, who in all honesty didn’t want to break up either but rules were rules. The lounge was locked up for the night by Coran who waited at the top of the stairs as always until everyone was out of sight before moving to leave for the night. Shiro would always make sure to look back over his shoulder to make sure his kids were alright before actually leaving as well. The two professors did a great job at being mother hens, that was for sure.

 Keith sighed as he made his way to the fitness building and unlocked his locker, pulling out a loose, baggy pair of workout clothes and changing into them. He made his way out of the men’s locker room and into the fitness center. He found a clear area in the virtually abandoned building, with exception of one or two other souls idly working out, possibly to clear their heads of studying.

Keith spent many of his free afternoons in the gym, doing yoga for a good half hour to stretch and relax his mind before practicing martial arts routines. It had been a long time since he had taken an official class, but he still practiced the routines when he could. Which was only about once or twice a week thanks to college and an on-campus job during the weekends or any other free lick of time he had.

After working himself, Keith would always change and bike his way to the dorms on the other side of campus, locking his bike outside the male dorming building. He’d make his way up two flights of stairs, unlock his dorm, #203 everyday and enter.

 

Keith instantly relaxed when he was welcomed by the leftover scent of the mornings incense and coffee. Dorms were like small studio apartments, lacking a full kitchen. The dorm buildings had cafeterias in the lobby for students every morning. The dorm however had a bed, nightstand, a desk for studying, dresser for clothes, and perhaps anything else you brought into your dorm. Keith had brought it upon himself to purchase a small table and two barstools with metal backs. There was also a glass-top coffee table in front of the window that held his bag every night, an incense burner, and whatever else it happened to collect.

Personally, Keith liked his dorm, it was never messy and he always made sure to clean after himself. The small table onto contained a small desk lamp and his laptop for homework.

Keith barely used the studying desk supplied by the college, leaving it to home his books and previous semesters folders, organized of course. He was glad he was able to get a single dorm, he couldn’t survive without some time to himself at the end of the day….

The student president spent the rest of the night on his laptop, working on projects for his psychology and therapy education courses, mapping out Lances schedule and his own, planning tutoring sessions, and after, beginning to work on concepts for the spring festival Voltron had brought up.

Keith stretched and leaned back in his stool, staring at his screen before closing the laptop and hopping down from the tall seat, wondering over to his bag and pulling out the container of cookies Hunk had demanded he’d take at the end of the meeting. He couldn’t help but shake his head, and ended up putting back into his bag…

Maybe Lance liked cookies, who didn’t?

 

Finally, rolling into his bad after a long day made Keith’s joints feel like that had melted into gelatin. He lay on his back, gazing at his ceiling and sighing, he checked his phone, plugged it in, set his alarms and prepared for the next day before nestling up in his covers and finally shutting down.


	2. The Lion and The Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As studying sessions continue Keith and Lance begin to talk, and open up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2 is done! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Feet Don't Fail Me Now's Tumblr tag is: Voltron FDFMN  
> You can also follow me at my blog: RaySaki.Tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Now open your books to page..._

 

After a few days spent, it had become routine. Keith would always show up about ten minutes early for every tutoring session and prepare his lesson for Lance. Although the delinquent made a solid habit of entering the small room five to fifteen minutes late, never consistent, even with his time. It made Keith irritated how easily McClain assumed he could walk over him.

“You’re late.”

“And you have no point.” Lance backlashed as he set down his back and gingerly made himself comfortable in his chair. “So, whatcha got planned for today teach?”

Keith simply laid down the lesson papers and sighed. “Lance… you realize that if you don’t put effort into these sessions and flunk my grading, you’re going to be expelled, right?”

Lance seemed to grow distant in his eyes, looking away from the student representative.

“I know.”

The darker student sighed and leaned forward in his seat, it was odd for Keith. One second this guy was a loudmouth feeling confident and cocky, and the next he was like an injured animal, cowering.  
“You’re weird.” Keith muttered.

“Shut up.”

It was all Lance could retaliate with. This is was how was all week long, they began on Monday and now it was the end of a long Friday. Keith combed his fingers through his hair, gently pulling the dark locks together at the lower back of his head and wrapping a red hair tie around the bundle.

They had grown comfortable with the tutoring room after a few days, but not with each other. The room felt stiff, and the air was thick every session. Most days Keith simply assigned Lance his homework from whatever class he attended that day and really only dwelled into interacting if he had a question.  


“Keith…” The student president suddenly looked up from his book to see Lance fidgeting with his pencil. “What?”

“I don’t get people.”

“Isn’t that why you’re taking sociology?”

“I just needed the credit.”

“Of course…”

 

Lance stopped and looked down to his papers again, scribbling down a few things. “Why are you taking it?”

Keith’s eyes darted upward again, head unmoved. “Why don’t you focus?” It earned a pout from the other. “Look I’m just trying to break the ice a little.”

“What ice…?”

“You know, for the kid they say is ‘The fire of the school’ you really are cold.” Lance looked away and sighed roughly. His shoulders slumped as he flipped the page of his book.

“The fire of the school?” Keith moved his head up, caught off guard.  
“Yeah all the professors that have had you say it all the time, you’re like some kind of hot headed fireboy that burns through lessons.” Lance mumbled and turned a few more pages, looking for an answer.

The thought made Keith pause, was he truly like that? It’s not like he didn’t have to slow sometimes to think about answers. “I have a hard time too.”

Lance seemed to glare from the top of his eyes, head directed towards his book, clearly not amused by the tutors words. “Sure…”

“It’s true, I’m not good at sociology.” The words made Lance look up in full attention.

“I’m not good at the labs, I’m not good with people or communication…” Keith looked down to the book he was reading, sighing. “I may know the answers to the textbooks, the tests, but there’s few people in this world I can...talk to.” His shoulders bounced once as he shrugged.

“Really?” Lance tilt his head slightly, retrieving only a nod from Keith.

“Yeah, never been good with people… that’s why I’m taking the class.”

 

The room had all but gone silent after the small conversation, leaving the boys both pondering one another. The only sounds filling the awkward wind was the soft clicking of the clock, the occasional page turn, and graphite meeting paper.

Most sessions ended up like this, quite, awkward, with stale conversations left to float around the dry air. It didn’t help that spring was barely breaking, winter still lurking at the edges of the horizon and a sudden snow falling was always something to be wary of.

Keith remained in silence for what seemed like forever before his troubled mind was cut through like a fine knife.  
“Hey.”

Dark hazel eyes looked up from the book once again to get dipped into oceans across the table.

“Can you help?” Lance looked down at the page, Keith leaned over to gaze at the question, using a pencil's eraser to point at the textbook.

“This section is all about societies differences and why we don’t always see eye to eye.” Keith made small circle around one of the diagrams.

“It’s because of heritage, we’re all raised differently, with different life experiences, right?”

Lance rubbed his chin and hummed “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Well, you grew up with parents and possibly siblings right? Someone else would have grown up an only child.” Keith explained and Lance gave a nod.

“Right… yeah I get it.” He quickly wrote down a few things onto the assignment paper and looked up to Keith with a sudden spark of curiosity.

 

“Do you have siblings?”

 

The raven haired man blinked and hummed “No.”

“Really?”

“Really, I’m an only child.”

“That’s crazy, I have so many siblings, cousins, nieces and nephews I’m surprised I can even memorize their names.”

Keith chuckled to himself and shook his head. “If you all live in the same house or see each other frequently, that’s why. We remember the names and faces of people that we repeatedly see, and even if you hadn’t seen each other in a long time they had made enough of an impact for you to remember.” Keith wiggled the pencil in Lance’s direction.

 

“So it’s kind of like remembering friends and teachers and stuff like that.” Lance leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head.

“Yeah, something like that, it’s kind of insane how we remember so many things inside our heads and yet we’re so small.”

“Well it’s not size that counts, it’s how you use what you have,” Lance poked at his own temple and smiled, it took Keith back a bit. Lance was genuinely smiling for the first time all week, and not to mention this kid had amazingly untapped potential inside his head. A modest genius.

 

“Write that down.”

“What?”

“Put it on your paper.”

“Why?”

“Lance just do it.”

“Augh, fine.”

  


The alarm of Keith’s phone on the table finally went off after silence had filled the space around them again. Though the second time around wasn’t as weird or tense, it felt almost relaxing as Keith worked on his own studies during the second half, leaving his book unattended between their scattered messed of homework. It interested Keith how different they truly were, Lance write with hard, dark lines, where he wrote soft, swift and light.

Lances papers were everywhere in an organized disaster but he always instantly knew where things were while he was organized and everything had a place… most of the time.

“Alright, I’ll see you Monday teach.” Lance dismissed as he stood, swinging his back over his shoulder once he finished packing.

“Right, I’ll see you on Monday.” Keith stood and grabbed his book, holding it against his chest after placing his messenger back across his chest.

Though what baffled Keith the most that day was Lance actually held the door open for Keith, letting him leave first and appropriately closing the door before going his own way.  
The pale man simply shook his head and continued towards his dorms, it was a long day and he sincerely just wanted to work on the Spring Festival and relax.

 

** \--- **

 

It wasn’t until later that same night that Keith got a sudden shock, after spending more time than he wanted on the Festival poster drafts he leaned back on his stool chair. He grabbed the book he had been nose deep into and pulled it open, jumping slightly when a small piece of paper fluttered out and onto his lap. It made him quirk a brow and tilt his head as he grabbed it, turning it over and feeling his cheeks get hot.

It was Lance’s handwriting on the small piece of paper, Keith shrunk up into his shoulders and stared at the number. Clever, very clever McClain, he most likely slipped the paper into his book while he was packing and Keith just didn’t notice.

The ravenhead sighed and pulled his phone from the table beside his laptop and brought it to his face. Clicking it on, he tapped his contacts and added a new one. “Lance McClain”

 

**[Lance McClain]**

 

_[22:12]: Real smooth McClain._

[22:20]: man even your texting is formal

_[22:22]: Is that an issue? You’re the one who put a piece of paper in my book to have me text you._

[22:21]: well you got me there lol!

[22:21]: so whats school prez Kogane doing awake?

[22:22]: dont you sleep at like 8 or something cuz youre such a good student

_[22:23]: Very funny…_

_[22:23]: Also, your texting abilities are horrendous._

[22:24]: damn dude dont use such big words on me

_[22:24]: Sigh…_

[22:25]: alright alright for reals though, you actually wanna talk?

_[22:27]: About what?_

[22:30]: well, anything? I really dont do much on weekends so….

_[22:35]: …_

_[22:36]: You’re so strange._

[22:12]: speak for yourself formal boy

_[22:12]: I’m wondering why I decided to text you._

[22:12]: because you totally dig me

_[22:12]: You wish._

[22:12]: youre not my type

_[22:12]: Your type?_

[22:12]: yeah, yknow like, people youre into are not, your ‘type’?

_[22:12]: I know what a type is!_

_[22:12]: I just honestly don’t want to think about “your type”._

[22:12]: thats hurtful dude

[22:12]: and no you probably think I hook up with just anyone

[22:12]: but im a considerate man

_[22:12]: I beg to differ._

[22:12]: you dont even know me

_[22:12]: No but I know your records._

[22:12]: ….

_[22:12]: I’m your tutor and advisor for the year Lance, I know basically everything you’ve done in this school._

[22:12]: alright thats just creepy.

_[22:12]: Creepy? It’s what the school has to do in order to keep record on delinquents like you._

[22:12]: wow harsh word to use

_[22:12]: Lance you’re known by multiple colleges as a delinquent because of how you act._

[22:12]: they dont know me

_[22:12]: Well they know your behavior. Don’t you know the phrase “Actions speak louder than words?”_

[22:12]: omg dude plz

[22:12]: this is totally not what i was expecting as a first conversation

_[22:12]: ….._

 

Keith stopped his thumbs, deleting any words he had typed and setting his phone down. Perhaps he was being too hard on Lance, they weren’t even in a studying session and Lance was probably trying just as hard as himself to relax.  
  
[22:15]: yo man ill be right back, got a client.

_[22:16]: Client…?_

 

Oddly, Lance didn’t respond. It left Keith wondering and slightly worried, what was this guy getting into? Did he even want to know? He shook his head and slipped from the stool he was perched on, closing his laptop and making way to his dorm's bathroom. Once inside he grabbed a towel from the shelf in the corner, placing it on the sink edge and turning on the water.

Altea University was a high-ended college, with beautiful dorms and luxurious living, it made the raven haired man's brain travel. How did Lance get into Altea if he was a delinquent? Not to mention that he was a fourth-year student like Keith himself, and his records went back for two years straight…  
  
Was that when it all began? Just two years ago? He didn’t want to pry into the situation, but his curiosity burned like a lit fire as the warm water soaked his body.   
Perhaps he’d learn eventually, Lance was stuck with him for two hours everyday for five days a week…

 

** \--- **

 

After a long relaxing shower, Keith finally came back out with only his boxers and black shirt draped over his body, towel resting on his head. Grabbing his phone and wondering over to his bed and set, back against the wall.

 

[22:55]: srry bout that

_[23:24]: You have clients?_

[23:26]: woah youre still awake?

[23:26]: not gunna lie i thought you where asleep

_[23:27]: No, I took a shower._

[23:27]: nice eye candy for the brain

_[23:28]: Dude, no._

[23:28]: sorry to soon? ;)

_[23:29]: No comment._

[23:30]: also yes i have clients, i work everyday

_[23:31]: What about classes?_

[23:32]: well, gotta make money to even attend this place

[23:34]: besides, clients only make appointments in between classes if there's enough time for what they want, you dig?

_[23:35]: Dig….?_

[23:36]: youre so out dated

_[23:37]: Your typing abilities need an update._

[23:37]: wooo Keith does know how to burn

_[23:38]: Shut up._

[23:38]: technically im not talking

_[23:38]: …._

_[23:40]: Anyway… what do you do with your clients?_

[23:42]: well they come in and i give them what they want pretty much, could take a few minutes, could take an hour

[23:43]: though you cant have a session than about an hour, gets painful

_[23:44]: Gets...painful?_

_[23:44]: Lance what the hell are you doing!?_

[23:45]: what?

[23:45]: ….

[23:46]: wait dude do you think just straight up screwing people for money!?

_[23:47]: Dude… you seriously make it sounds like that…_

[23:48]: no! Im not like that i have some decency jeez.

_[23:49]: Alright, Alright. Sorry._

[23:50]: i cant believe how low you think i am

[23:51]: ….

[23:53]: well i have an important client in the morning

_[23:54]: Alright, I have to get some rest as well._

[23:55]: night keith~

_[23:56]: Goodnight._

[23:57]: do i get a goodnight kiss for being a good boy teach?

_[23:57]: No._

 

Keith sighed and black screened his phone, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t believe how flirtatious Lance was, realizing how warm his face felt he rubbed the towel on his head and blamed the shower. No way he remotely enjoyed talking to Lance, Lance McClain of all people from this school.

He set the towel beside his bed and laid on his pillow, hugging the second to his chest and squeezing. Pulling the blanket closer around himself he closed his eyes before hearing his phone ding, making one of his eyes open and lazily grabbing it, seeing a text from Lance… again?

 

[00:02]: hey you know those cookies you brought in tuesday?

 _[_ 00:05 _]: Yes_

[00:06]: ….

[00:07]: can you bring more of those monday?

 _[_ 00:08 _]: I’ll try._

[00:08]: omg thank you! :D

 _[_ 00:09 _]: Go to bed McClain._

[00:10]: aye aye captain!

 

Keith dropped his phone and crammed the charger into the port, dropping his face into his pillow and rolling over to face the wall. He groaned as he curled up and patiently waited for his wondering mind to settle so he could get some rest.

 

**\---**

 

The weekend went quickly for Keith, as it normally did. He spent his mornings working at the on-campus cafe, serving coffee and pastries until two. Then he’d normally meet up with Pidge and Hunk once they were free and grab a bite to eat.

They sat outside a pizza parlor and laughed while snacking on a medium pizza Hunk bought.

“Dude I’m so glad we always order a three-split” Pidge joked, wiggling his pizza towards Keith who held his own slice up with both hands, not seeming very amused.

“I can’t help neither of you can appreciate a fine piece of pineapple pizza.” He lifted his head up slightly and bit into his slice, smirking at him.

“Yeah I’ll stick to meat lovers, thanks dude.” Hunk chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

Keith’s phone began to buzz on his desk as he cleaned his hands of the pizza grease, he slowly grabbed it and answered.

“Hello?”

Pidge and Hunk seemed to ignore him as he spoke on the phone.

“Oh, I’m out at the moment, but if you need me to stop by the tutoring room I can help you…. Yeah I can do that, give me like twenty minutes alright. Okay, see you then.” Keith tapped his phone and stuffed it into his pocket.

Suddenly both his friends were leaning in and smirking at the pale student. “Uuhhh… what?”

“Who was that?” Pidge rubbed at his chin.

“You finally talking to someone? Eehh?” Hunk gestured his elbow in Keith’s direction.

“What? No that was Lance.” Keith retaliated, making his friends laugh.

“Dude, you’re literally stuck alone in a small room with a guy for two hours straight for five days a week.” Pidge started “How the hell are you two NOT bonding in there?”

“Honestly Pidge? Most of the sessions are really quiet and awkward.” Keith shrunk up in his shoulders.

“Uh-huh, I bet you two are in there getting to know each other and giving one another googly eyes.” Hunk waved a slice at Keith and chuckled.  
“You two are awful.”   
“Dude, you literally asked if I could make cookies for you for your next studying session, which I have them by the way.” Hunk pulled out a plastic container from his bag and handed them over to Keith.   
“Thanks, and they’re mostly for me, he can have one these are my Hunky Cookies.” Making both of his friends laugh by hugging the container to his chest he grabbed the last remaining slice of pineapple pizza and sunk his teeth into it.   
“Alright, I need to go help him with a weekend assignment, I’ll catch you guys tomorrow at the club meeting!” Keith waved over his shoulder, cookies under the other arm that held the pizza.

Then he was off, grabbing his phone and skillfully balancing cookies on his arm, munching on pizza and texting at the same time. Being a college student and a barisa, he was used to carrying more than he could in his arms while still trying to perform a task.  
His phone read Lance’s dorm number in building B…

 

Building B, wasn’t that the same dorm as him?

 

Keith shook off the idea and stuffed his phone into his pocket, making his way towards the dorm building. He trot up the steps and eventually found the dorm number Lance was staying in. He lifted his left hand, knocking on the wooden door a few times before shifting his bag on his shoulder and cookie container to said hand, leftover pizza crust in his mouth.

Surprisingly the door opened relatively quick, making Keith’s attention direct upward from fixing his bag.  
“Hey glad you could- woah.” Lance seemed to pause, they remained in a staring contest for a solid moment before Lance cleared his throat.

He wasn’t in uniform, and didn’t look bad, wearing a heavy pair of boots, styles jeans with too many useless zippers, fades, a rather nice looking leather jacket, and what looked like a blue shirt underneath.

“You look great when you’re not crammed in a uniform, teach.” Lance smirked and Keith was brought back to reality, looking himself over. He simply wore a black shirt, plaid long-sleeve tied around his waist, deep blue faded skinny jeans and calf-high converse and sported a beanie on his head.  
“Really?” He stupidly muttered out.

“Yeah, I was half expecting to see you in uniform.” Lance laughed and opened his door.

 

Yet another surprise hit when Keith slipped into the dorm, it was clean, very clean, perhaps some clutter and left over dishes in the sink, but definitely not what he was expecting. Lance’s walls were littered with selfies of himself and seemingly friends, posters of games, shows, anime and space alike scattered around. It was definitely a college student's dorm.

“I was expecting a mess…. Though this is a pleasant surprise.” Keith mumbled to himself as he looked around and decided to sit at Lance’s desk. The delinquent following and sitting on his bed.

“I was going to stop by your dorm but honestly I didn’t want to bare witness to how boring it would be.”

Keith blinked, boring? He wasn’t boring, he considered himself to have a very classy taste in home decor.

“Haha, very funny. I brought you cookies and everything, sincerely I’m hurt.” The paler student smirked, lifting up the container Hunk had given him.  
“OH EM GEE, YOU TOTALLY DID!” Lance suddenly was shouting and jolting over from his bed. He stole the container from Keith despite his protesting and snagged a cookie, biting into it. He practically melted. “Heaven, whoever made these cookies must be an angel, a pure angel.” Lance began to coo.   
Keith simply rolled his eyes and stood, taking back the cookies and setting them down on Lance’s desk. “His name is Hunk, and he’s a friend. His dad is a baker so he knows a lot about baking.” Keith explained and pulled his messenger bag from his shoulders, placing it on the back of Lance’s study chair, letting it hand on the side.   
“Anyway, what did you need help with?” Keith finally got to the subject matter.

“Algebra is tomorrow and I can’t figure out my assignment… and since tutoring isn’t until tomorrow I really can’t wait.” Lance seemed to pout. “Sorry if I interrupted anything.  
“Nah, I was just out with the boys.”

“That’s interrupting Keith.”

“And you’re my job, you come first.” The words seemed to force Lance to pause for a moment and roll them over in his head. Keith was inspecting the desk filled with scattered papers and an algebra notebook left open and abandoned.  
“Alright, come sit and I’ll show you how to do this.” Lance simply complied to Keith’s demand.

 

The session didn’t last very long, Keith honestly just wanted to leave instead of being stuck awkwardly inside of Lance’s dorm. He never thought they’d meet up outside of their sessions, but the idea of Lance trying to do his work outside of the session was impressive to Keith.

“So what do you and the guys do anyway?” Lance suddenly asked while he was working on the assignment. Keith looked up from his phone, perched against the wall with an arm hugging his own stomach.  
“What?”

“Y’know, what do you guys do together?”  
“Oh, normally we get pizza or something on the weekends.”   
“Sounds like fun, must be nice.”

“Yeah normally. We get a three-way split, Hunk gets meat lovers, Pidge gets pepperoni and I get pineapple-” Keith was cut off by a rather dirty look from Lance.  
“Seriously, pineapple?”   
“Why does no one appreciate the beauty of pineapple pizza?!” Keith lifted his phone that held his hand in protest and wonder.

“Dude, fruit doesn’t go on pizza, that’s so gross. It’s probably all soggy and squishy anyway.” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s comment.  
“Whatever, that’s not even the subject here.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know you knew Pidge, like Pidge Gunderson?” Lance looked up from his studying, leaning back in the chair and resting one leg over the other.  
“Yeah, why?”

“I know his older brother, he’s dating Shiro.”  
“Oh, you know Matt?”   
“Yeap, met him once when he was visiting with Shiro.” Lance chewed at the eraser of his pencil. Keith sighed and looked at his phone, seeing a text from Pidge saying something about ‘go get him tiger’ and a winky emoji. Keith rolled his eyes.   
“I never got the chance to meet Matt, he’s at an astrology lab right now right?” Keith looked at Lance.   
“Yeah something like that, anyway I think I finished.” Lance grabbed his paper and handed it to Keith, who scanned it over and gave a nod. “Looks good.”   
“Thanks for stopping by, I won't hold you any longer, you probably got plans.” Lance waved a hand as he stood and began to clean his desk of the mathematical mess he’s made of it.   
“Not really, I don’t do much outside of studying, the guys and club Voltron.” Keith admitted as he grabbed his bag and rest it over his shoulders.   
“Club Voltron?” Lance turned in his chair, seeming interested.   
“Yeah we’re one of the clubs at the lounge. We started as a kind of, project based group that got together and did things around the school like clean up and stuff like that. Though we kind of turned into this hype group that plans events for everyone to enjoy.” Keith explained as he stole a cookie from the container and placed his right on on his hip, sinking his teeth into the delicate sweet. “You can have the rest.”   
“Thanks, also I didn’t know it was that Voltron club that made all the awesome events around school.” Lance received a nod from Keith, taking a cookie for himself as well and biting into it.   
“Yeah, somehow it just turned out like that, we have a lot of fun together and we all get along really well. It’s like of like a safe place for anyone to come in and have a good time while also doing good things and boosting college morale.” Keith wiggled his cookie towards Lance before biting into it again and chuckling.   
The small laughter seemed to make Lance grin. “So teach does know how to laugh.”   
“Are you going to say that everytime I do something teachers don’t during lectures?”

“Probably.”

 

Keith shook his head and made his way towards the door. He grabbed the handle with his free hand and looked over towards Lance.  
“I’ll see you next study session.” Keith said before giving him a nod and leaving the dorm. Once it clicked shut Lance let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding and shoved the rest of his cookie in his mouth. Maybe he needed something like Votlron in his life...


	3. If You Give A Mouse A Cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith decides it'd be a good idea to socialize Lance, with Voltron!  
> Some character development for Pidge!
> 
> And karaoke bars!!
> 
> Feet Don't Fail Me Now's Tumblr tag is: Voltron FDFMN  
> You can also follow me at my blog: RaySaki.Tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> _Now open your books to page..._

 

Tutoring sessions came and went, and so did Lance. A strange habit began to form between the two men, after tutoring Keith would absentmindedly walk beside Lance to the dorm building and wave his goodbye, on Mondays and Fridays Lance would walk him to the lounge before heading to his dorm. Keith often pulled out his phone to respond to Lance if left alone for too long, and even when Lance didn’t respond he’d make sure to send him something every hour. Socializing became easier with time, usually making stupid jokes at each other or tossing pencils across the tutoring table. The librarian once needing to knock on the door and inform Keith he was being to loud.

It was embarrassing, to say the least. People caught them frequently standing and speaking to each other in the halls, around campus, they even started a habit of eating together on Wednesdays with some coffee. Keith enjoyed the company, despite it being the company of the college delinquent.

 

Though something was, strange. He noticed a lack of reports on Lance, he wasn’t getting into trouble? He never heard the name ‘McClain’ over the announcements, in the halls, it was like Lance had slipped from the campus completely and was now a shadow. Keith’s shadow.

 

It was Saturday and Keith was laying in his bed, fingers tapping away to his delinquent friend when the realization hit. He had been spending so much time with Lance, that he himself was beginning to form habits, for better or for worse considering the tutor of these new habits… yet, so was Lance. The awful student, smudge of Alta University was starting to hand in his homework, arrive on time, even early, especially to tutoring sessions.

Was this all because of Keith? He wasn’t willing to believe he could make such an impact.

 

A knock on his dorm door startled him from his wandering thoughts, slowly sitting up from his bed, he realized how long he had been lost in Lance’s stupid memes and worn out jokes that he still ended up laughing at. Fixing his hair slightly he shuffled over to open up and find a pouting Pidge. It was surprisingly, to say the least. “Pidge?”   
“Dude let me in…” The tone of voice alone was enough for Keith to immediately swing the door open and allow his small friend to enter, closing the door and locking it after. “Are you alright?” Keith asked as soon as Pidge found himself at Keith’s small high table, feet dangling in his large shoes.   
“No… Galra stopped me in the halls, the fucking assholes.” Pidge leaned on an elbow, head in his hand.   
“...what did they do?” Keith asked, moving to slip into the opposite stool and close the laptop he had all but abandoned when Lance started texting him.   
“Just shoving me around and calling me a wuss, a girly girl and all that.” Feeling his comforting smile fault, he watched Pidge, cheeks were pink. Had he been crying? “What am I doing wrong?” It was obvious that Pidge was chewing at his lip. Keith looked down, he honestly didn’t know how to help Pidge any further than the gang already had. “I’m sorry Pidge….”   
The smaller man looked up. “It sucks, my binder is wearing out.” He could see through that fake, frustrated smile any day.   
“Didn’t you just get it last year?”   
“Keith I wear this every fucking day for several hours, through gym, through track, I don’t take it off.”   
“You shouldn’t do that.”   
“Yeah, shouldn’t and have to are two different sides of the spectrum.” Pge's brows furrowed and it made Keith submit, he was right, Pidge was absolutely right.   
Pidge had come out to Keith and Hunk back in high school, and it only took a few months for him to come out to Shiro and Coran. Everyone happily accepted him and Keith had even bought Pidge the best binder on market for his birthday. He smiled, he could never forget how hard he cried.   
“Hey, why don’t we order you a new one?” Keith slipped from his stool and walked over to Pidge who was eye level when sitting on the stool. The smaller man looked up, hands clutching the stool between his knees.   
“Keith you don’t have too…” Immediately getting a shake from the president's head. “No Pidge, I do. Your health and sanity is more important.” Keith cocked his head towards his laptop and dragged it over. “C’mon, let's pick out a new one for you.”

 

Eventually, after ordering a new chest binder for Pidge and a long exchange of a hug, they invited Hunk over. Who of course brought his game systems and cookies for Pidge to snack on to ease his nerves. The three of them ended up staying at Keith’s dorm the entire night, laughing, playing around and acting like fools. Settling down later in the night to curl up on Keith’s bed and watch movies on his laptop. Keith would tap away at his phone for a few minutes before directing full attention back to the movie, then down again.  
Pidge eventually nudged Keith and chuckled. “Dude, who the heck are you flirting with?” Rewarded with a puzzled look from the raven, both started laughing.  
“Dude, you’ve been googly eyed at your phone the entire movie.” Hunk wiggled a cookie at Keith, who looked down shyly. “Me? No, I’m just answering questions…”  
“Ooooh, does your delinquent boy need help?” Pidge squeaked.  
“Yeah? So? He needs help with his algebra.” Keith shrugged a single shoulder and shrunk into himself, knees to his chest as he tapped away at his phone.  
“Dude, you realize that you rarely ever text, and now you text all the time.” Hunk pointed out, speaking over some woman screaming on the laptop,  
“And? It’s literally the only way I can get him to answer me outside of tutoring.” Keith retaliated.  
“Yeah, unless you two are flirting in the hall.” Pidge cooed, getting a sharp glare from his pale friend.  
“Could you both stop? I don’t plan on dating him, but it’s nice to know that he’s actually got a friend.”

  
Hunk and Pidge shrunk up a little and snickered at each other, “Alright dude, chill.” Pidge stuck out his tongue.   
“Why don’t you bring him to the club tomorrow?” Hunk suddenly spoke, biting into the remains of his cookie.   
“What? Voltron?”   
“Yeah dude he sounds like he could use a group like us.” Keith rolled over Hunks words, pondering.   
“I mean… I guess, he’s been doing really good lately so I don’t see why not?” Keith looked to his friends and smiled. “Alright fine, I’ll bring him.”

 

**\---**

 

Just like that, Monday came, the tutoring session came and the pit of Keith’s stomach grew. Perhaps Lance could feel the tension because he stayed quiet, chewing at the end of his pencil like he did when he was focused or tense.   
“Hey Lance.”   
Blue eyes shot up at the sound of his name, sitting up slightly. Keith smiled, satisfied by the idea he at least got Lance into the habit of wearing his shirt buttoned up minus the top button, he could work on it, blazer closed yet tie still left undone.   
“I want to leave early today.” Lance seemed set back. “Leave early? You? You’re always so strict about staying the entire time.” Lance wobbled his pencil between his thumb and index accusingly at Keith.   
“Listen, I have a reason, and you’re coming with me.”

Keith looked up at the clock and began to pack up his stuff. “Come on, pack up.” Keith ordered, and Lance followed instruction.   
“What’s going on?” Lance asked as he stuffed his binder into his shoulder bag, smirking “Am I rubbing off on you goodie two-shoes?”

“Hell no, you’ll see when we get there.” Keith bit and placed his messenger bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

 

It was only 4:45 when they left the tutoring room which they were always glued to until 5:00.

 

Keith felt strange, leaving the session early, he had never done anything like this before. He led Lance out of the library, grabbing his bike and walking it beside the taller man. “Soooo, what exactly are you dragging me out for? Shouldn’t we be, I dunno studying or something? This seems so unlike you teach.” Lance had his hands behind his head as he walked.   
“Just shut up and keep walking.” Keith hoped he wouldn’t regret this…

 

They reached the lounge and Keith received more skeptical stares from Lance as he locked his bike to the rack. They walked in through the doors quietly and scanned himself in with his student ID, Lance following and doing the same. Keith moved down a corridor and stopped in front of the familiar club door, stopping and putting a hand on Lance’s chest. The delinquent blinked and quirked a brow. “Y’know, if you wanted to make out the tutoring room would be a better place since there’s no camer--”   
“You’re disgusting and I would never put my lips on yours.” Keith immediately stopped the thought as he forced himself to his toes, buttoning up Lance’s shirt and doing his tie.   
“If I’m going to introduce you to anyone you’re going to look proper, the tanner of the two seemed confused and pulled gently at the collar of his shirt. “Augh, these stupid shirts are too tight.”

Keith ignored Lance as he shoved the door open, and as expected club Voltron was just beginning their activities together. Coran standing in front of all the tables, explaining different jobs that would needed to be volunteered for the Spring festival, people raising their hands and signing up for different jobs. Keith moved towards the usual table where the paladins sat. Pidge and Hunk greeted he and Lance with big smiles, though when Keith looked behind himself Lance seemed nervous, shrinking into himself.   
“Hey, you’re actually here for once.” Hunk chuckled and waved to the taller man. “Yo Lance, welcome to the club scene.” Lance simply waved in response. “Sup Hunk, Pidge, Shiro.” the delinquent mumbled and Keith quirked a brow. “You all know each other?” Keith quirked a brow as he sat, Lance perching himself beside him.   
“Yeah, Lance and I have known each other since middle school, which in turn he met Pidge in high school.” Hunk explained. “Yeah, Lance just lost connection somewhere between High School and College.” Pidge squint at Lance who looked away, covering his mouth with his hand, glaring off.   
“McClain is a student of mine.” Shiro leaned over to the group, smiling at Lance, who looked at the professor with baffled eyes.   
“Wait… Lance is in the art major?” Keith looked to his student, who simply gazed at him with eyes that clearly were not amused.   
He easily received quiet laughter from the other three boys at the table, making Coran raise his voice.   
“Would all of you like to be on trash duty?” He teased and smirked, before tapping the board.   
  
“Anyway, the festival is in two weeks, so we’ll be starting preparations, everyone's part counts so don’t let us down!”

 

After several activities of planning for the festival, what decorations they’d use, what games and food to serve, if there would be an outfit theme or not, they eventually went from a scrambled mess of a folder, to a clean and organized binder that was handed back to Coran. They decided to go for the theme of a lantern festival, optional dress-up.   
Once the other students flushed out, the usual gang met up at the paladins table. Coran placed the folder at the desk at the front of the room before walking over to the table. “Well well, looks like Lance McClain is finally getting involved with a club?” The ginger asked, twirled the end of his mustache in his fingers.   
Lance shrunk up and looked away. “Keith dragged me here.” Easily earning a glare from the president.   
“He could use some friends, so I thought about having him join Voltron. It’d be good to get him out of routine.” Keith crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.   
“Well, Lance, you’re always welcomed to join the Club.” Shiro leaned on his elbows on the desk. “Yeah man, it’d be nice to get you back involved with the gang, even though it’s grown.”   
The delinquent looked around at all the friendly faces and seemed to simply deflate. “I’ll think about it.” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.   
“Awe C’mon Lance! It’s been forever since you’ve actually came out of your shell and socialized!” Pidge chirped and pouted at him. “Yeah, I never thought you’d clam up like that and most of all become a delinquent.” Hunk slid a container of pastries and opened it for the small group to snack on.   
“I’m not a delinquent.. That’s just the label this forsaken school has given me!” Lance grabbed one of the pastries and sunk his teeth into it. “Dude, you get into fights all the time.” Hunk quirked a brow.   
“Not to mention your faulting grades and tendency to skip class, McClain.” Coran put in his two cents and bit into his own pastry. “Quiznak! This is amazing Hunk!”   
Shiro sunk his teeth into his own pastry as his left hand strokes along the page of his sketchbook. “Lance you’re a great kid, you’re no delinquent, but you just back bad choices sometimes.” Shiro smiled, his mature face, so handsome, tender, and fatherly. Keith looked down from the art instructor and sighed.   
Lance simply rolled his eyes. “Look I didn’t come here to get a life coach.” Lance slumped in his chair, chewing on his pastry as he pout, arms crossed over his chest.   
Keith shook his head and chuckled, earning himself weird looks from Lance. “You’re such a dork.” Keith mumbled before laughing more bluntly. Everyone looked stunned for a moment before joining in with the laughter. Keith genuinely let go and laughed, he couldn’t help it, the look on Lance’s face, so dumbfounded, he couldn’t stop.   
“You just, you’re more uptight than me!” Keith teased, even Shiro and Coran where grinning at this point.   
“I think Lance is going to fit in perfectly with our group!” Coran exclaimed, receiving cheers from the students and a nod from Shiro.   
“Ooohh, what's that?” Hunk brought a hand to his ear, leaning towards Pidge who tried to shove him away with a laugh.   
“It think tonight calls for drinks!” Hunk cheered and looked to Shiro and Coran who eyed each other for a moment before grinning. Shiro stood. “Alright, we’ll all meet up at Balmera and share a few shots and songs.” Shiro declared as he closed his sketchbook.   
“Hell yeah! I get to watch you all get smashed and record your stupid singing again!” Pidge jumped from his seat, grabbing his bag “Hunk c’mon we gotta go get ready!” Seeming more excited then he should Pidge dragged Hunk towards the door. “Catch y’all at the bar!” Hunk gave a two finger wave before getting dragged out.

Lance sighed and shook his head, Keith watched him for a moment. “Hey, we’ll have a great time.” Keith tried to offer his comfort, getting a sharp glare from the delinquent. It made Keith curl in on himself.   
Coran moved to the desk and organized a few things before grabbing the keys to the lounge. “Alright, I’d love to sit around but I need to close up.” Coran smiled and gave a nod to Shiro. “Come on guys,” The art professor nod towards the door.

Keith stood and grabbed his blazer, placing it back over himself and putting his bag over his head. “Come on Lance.” The taller man stopped and watched Keith for a moment before grabbing his bag. “Do I seriously have to go out with everyone?” He muttered and Keith shook his head. “I’m not going to force you, but I’d like it if you did.” Smiling innocently, he didn’t realize how heavily the words sunk.   
  
“HEY!”

 

All four bodies stopped moving when the cry came from the halls of the lounge, Keith and Lance glancing at each other before Lance booked it out of the room. “Lance!” The voice that cried out belonged to Pidge. Despite they hadn’t talked in years there was no way he was going to let anything happen to Pidge.   
  
“Haha, what’s the matter wuss? Can’t fend for yourself?” A tall, slightly tanned man stood over Pidge who hung by his hoodie chest against the wall, feet writhing around desperately.   
“Rolo, but him down!” Hunk reached out to grab the Galra’s arm but another adrenaline junky grabbed Hunk and shoved him back.   
Lance marched towards the scene, getting weird looks from the athletes. Knuckles white from how tightly his fists clenched together his arm swung upward…   
  
“Enough!” Shiros voice cracked down the hall, startling everyone in the hall and sending chills into the students bodies. Shiro never yelled.

  
“Rolo, release Pidge, Keith, get Lance.” Coran called out. Rolo grimaced and dropped Pidge who fell and scrambled against the floor to stand desperately against the wall. Hunk shoved off the jocks holding him back and moved over to his small friend.  
Coran made his way to the group of Galra members and forced them to cough up their IDs and turned each one to the back, taking notes on each ID to have them marked by Allura in the system. “Now get to your dorms! Scoot! Move along!” His hand waved at the jocks moved towards the door, grumbling to themselves in spite.  
“Pidge! Are you alright?” Keith ran over to the pair, worry in his eyes. Lance stood back, glaring forward and breathing heavily. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, jolting slightly and snapping his head up to meet Shiro’s tender eyes.  
“Lance, calm down, they’ll get what they deserve.” Shiro moved towards Pidge, stopping and taking the lounge keys from Coran who left to probably report to Allura. The professor then moved to Pidge and took his hand. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your dorm.” Pidge gave a nod and pressed himself into Shiro’s side.  
The lounge was closed, and all the group branched off. Shiro telling everyone they’ll speak further later that night. Keith tailed Lance back to their dorm building, the walk was awkward and quiet.  
“They’ll get what's coming to them.” Lance suddenly muttered, his brow was knit together in frustration. “Lance…” The heated man looked down at his tutor. “What?” Keith’s eyes widened slightly as he looked down. “Look, don’t go doing anything stupid…” He was cut off by a new heated tone from his student. “Keith, they’re going to hurt Pidge one of these days, and how are you going to feel? Pretty pissed off right?” Lance bared his teeth and looked away, completely stopping the walk.  
“I...I mean yeah I’m going to be mad but….”  
“But what?!” The sudden aggression made Keith wince away, “But what Kogane!”  
“Lance stop…”  
“Don’t tell me to stop, I’m not going to let them hurt Pidge. Yeah I haven’t talked to him since high school but he is my friend.” Lance snapped and looked away, breathing heavily. He looked like a wounded animal in the evening light.  
“I’m sorry…” The words pushed out like a lodged ball in Keith’s throat. Lance closed his eyes and took in a breathe.  
Suddenly Keith’s phone was buzzing, startled he grabbed at it and brought it to his ear. “Shiro? Yeah… I’m outside the dorm building with Lance… Uhm yeah, we’re still getting together?” He eyes Lance with slightly confused eyes. “Pidge wants us to? Is he alright?” Keith smiled, obvious relief smothering his features. Lance watched him, bringing some relief to his own nerves.  
Keith tapped his phone screen and shoved it back into his pocket. “Pidge is alright, he still wants to go out to get his mind off of things.” Keith sighed “He’s been having a lot of trouble lately.” Keith rubbed at the back of his neck. “It’s not really m place to talk about it.”  
“With passing.” Lance answered.  
“Y-yeah… he’s been on hormones since his eighteenth birthday, but y’know it’s a slow process…” Keith frowned and looked at Lance. “I wish there was more we could do.” Lance smiled and pat Keith’s head, a foreign gesture that made Keith move away from the hand with a confused quirk to his brow.  
“Haha, woah not gonna hurt you… all we can do is support him and help him when he’s down.” Lance gave a nod towards the dorm building. “C’mon, let's get changed, there’s no way in hell I’m meeting anyone at a karaoke bar in a school uniform.” He smirked and walked ahead of the stunned student president.

Lance really had a big heart under those walls he built.

 

**\---**

 

Keith waited impatiently in his dorm, tapping away at his laptop to try and focus on his assignments. Though the only person on his mind was Pidge, wondering if he was really alright and if he was only going out so he didn’t ruin the night. He wouldn’t, if anything they all would huddle into his dorm and watch movies if he wanted. The last thing Keith was expecting was a knock on his door an hour early. He questioned it at first, but decided to answer anyway. “Yes?” He paused and blinked, and there he was, blue hoodie zipped up halfway, hightop sneakers, skinny jeans, and a white shirt with blue accents. His hair was freshly washed, a beanie tucked onto his head, smirk plastered to his annoying lips. “Yo, you’re not changed yet?” Keith looked down at himself. “Fuck.”   
“Ooo, teach said a bad.” Lance seriously earned himself a cold hearted glare that he could only laugh at. “Alright, but really, get dressed I wanna go to Pidge’s dorm before we leave and I have no idea where it is.” Lance rubbed at the back of his neck, pulling gently at the ends of hair found there.   
“Alright alright, fine.” Keith sighed and walked over to his laptop, saving his progress and closing his laptop. He then moved to his dresser and pulled it open, grabbing a few articles of clothing before shoving it closed. He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door leaving Lance to his own devices.   
He simply wandered around the small single-bed dorm. He wondered about having roommates before, but he honestly prefered his single bed dorm, mind lingering to the reason why Keith had a single bed. Perhaps because he liked to study alone.   
Lance wondered around, wrinkling his nose at the smoke of incense tangling with his sense.   
‘This guy is so weird’ He thought to himself and looked up when Keith came out of the bathroom, uniform folded and left on the counter inside the smaller room. He was brushing his hair back, leaving a few bangs to dangle. The smaller man moved across the room, Lance’s eyes following. The pale tutor wore a dark red high-collar jacket. The zipper was off to the left, slanted and only went down to mid-chest. Two straps over the zipper and buttoned in place. The delinquent blinked a few times, wondering how he went from teacher-esque to attractive in a single bathroom visit. His skinny jeans were tight, zippers on the pockets, destroyed patterns down the legs. Lance swallowed as his ocean hues traced Keith’s figure. Just how?   
Keith looked to Lance, a hairpin sticking out of his mouth as he tied back his hair into a low ponytail, quirking a brow at him. He couldn’t help looking away and cramming his hands into his hoodie pocket.

Keith moved over to his shoe rack, slipping on his converse and tying them tight. He stood and slipped the hairpin into the right side of his bangs, shoving them from his eyes.   
“Are you ready yet?” Lance mumbled and pout “You’re taking forever.” Not that he was complaining.   
“Yeah, jeez chill.” Keith muttered in response, grabbing his wallet and then shoved it into his back pocket, phone finding home in his jacket pocket.   
Lance cleared his throat and followed Keith out of his dorm, locking it with his ID and moving down the halls.

 

They arrived at Pidge’s dorm twenty minutes later than Lance would have liked. Keith knocked on the door and patiently waited until the door swung open. “Huh? Why are you so early i'm still getting ready.” Pidge glared at the pair in front of his dorm. “Whatever, come in I guess.” Pidge left the door open and Keith quirked a brow. His hair was slightly damp, strutting around in only a large shirt and boxers. Nice.   
“Well hurry up I don’t want to be late.” Lance called out as Pidge flipped him the bird, slamming the bathroom door. “Lance the only thing you’re NOT late for is bars and and girls!” Pidge yelled through the door. Keith couldn’t help himself from chuckling at Lance’s overdramatic reaction.

He was glad they they all had known each other in some way, and Lance was reconnecting with old friends. It ached him with curiosity as to why Lance stopped talking to Hunk and Pidge in the first place, but he couldn’t pry. Lance moved over to Keith and smiled, making Keith look around awkwardly for a moment and then quirk a brow at Keith. “Hey, you think he’s alright?” Lance’s voice was low, making Keith frown. “I hope so, I think getting out of the campus and unwinding will do him good anyway. He’s been stressed over a ton of shit lately.” Keith rubbed at the nape of his neck under his ponytail.  
He looked up to see Lance staring, Keith instantly went into a glare. “What?”  
“Oh what? Me? Tsk, I was just… I’m never going to get used to you swearing dude.”  
“I’m an adult!”  
“Yeah but you’re one of those smarty-pants adults.” Lance poked at Keith’s chest, making the smaller huff. Seriously, he hated this guy at times. Keith liked his company, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t horribly annoying.  
  
“Alright, ready.” Pidge came out of the bathroom, hoodie draped over his small frame, the top and sleeve where white. He more some dark jeans and sneakers. Nothing people. “I don’t get why you have to look like a fashionista to go drinking.” Pidge rolled his eyes, knowing why the two were staring.  
“Awe little Pidgy, you’ll understand when you’re older.” Lance leaned down and pat Pidge on the head, who snapped his teeth at Lance, making him shriek. “Ey! No biting! You literally cut me in middle school with your damn braces doing that!”  
“You deserved it!”  
Keith smiled, a bit distant now. His winder lingering to how they all knew each other back in middle school, before he arrived in High school. He was the new foreign kid with no friends, a wave of popularity came but when the hype died down and everyone learned he was boring, he was alone again. He prefered it that way, he could focus on studying. Though halfway through his high school career, he and Hunk shared the same class, and that’s how he met Pidge. He ever really made the connection that the friend that was always M.I.A back then was Lance.  
His mind continued to travel even as they left the dorm building A and found Hunk sitting out front in his truck, Lance straying off.  
“I’ll meet you all there, I'm taking my bike.”  
“Dude, it’s only just turning spring, it’s still cold as fuck.” Keith lifted a hand in question.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Lance winked and jogged off.  
Seriously, he’ll never understand that guy.

 

**\---**

 

The small group parked at the Balmera club, Hunk hopping out and locking the vehicle. Pidge and Keith hopping down from the other door, and the three of them making their way inside.   
“Hey, doesn’t Hunk have it bad for the manager here?” Pidge nudged Keith with a devilish grin.   
“Oh, right yeah what we her name Hunk?” Keith winked at their larger friend who was turning a solid red.   
“W-what? Shay? N-nah, no way… she’s just, really cool is all…” Hunk looked away.   
“That’s why you brought her favorite cookies?” Hunk looked down to the peanut butter blossoms in a small container as Pidge teased. “Dude! She deserves them! She always gives us discounts!”   
“Maybe because she likes you too~” Keith chuckled, hands dug deep into his jacket pocket. It made Hunk nearly choke on the air. “W-what!? HAha naah, she’s… she’s way outta my league man.” Hunk waved a hand, laughing nervously.   
“Sure sure, that’s why you two are always giggling and flirting at the bar.” Pidge stuck out his tongue as Keith held the door open for both of them, then slipping in himself.

 

Once they were in, Keith led the group to the usual room they rent out for their get togethers. Pushing the door open to find that Lance had completely beat them there. It baffled the raven for only a moment before the thought crossed his mind that unlike Hunk, Lance probably sped here on his motorbike. Pidge wasn’t lying when He said Lance was never late to these kinds of things.

Shiro looked up from the conversation he was holding with Lance and Coran, waving to the newcomers.

The trio slipped into the opposite side of the table, booths on either side of the walls, a table in the middle for eating, and of course the Karaoke machine filling the end of the room, large television playing whatever music video matched the current track playing.

“Glad to see you all could make it!” Coran cheered.

Keith sat across from Lance at the end closest to the television, then Pidge facing Coran and Hunk on the end facing Shiro. All of them bright with smiles as they greeted each other.   
“How about we order some grub because man I am STARVING!” Lance wave a hand around in the air, everyone agreed and called in a waiter. Once the man arrived he smiled at the sight “Hey guys! Back for another crazy night, what’s the occasion?” He pulled out a pen and notepad.

“Actually, we’ve got a new recruit to the Voltron Club, Lance McClain.” Shiro pointed over Coran to the tan Cuban at the end of the table who waved happily.   
“Woah! Well you’re gonna love this group of crazies, they’re insane when they’re drunk, of course this guy always has to clean up after them. Names Rax, nice to meet’ya Lance.” The tall man gave a nod and looked around the table. “Alright, what's everyone having?”

 

It took them a few moments to decide before Lance demanded that he get to choose since he was of course the newbie in the group and this was apparently his celebration. Though he easily caved when Pidge requested they all share finger-food appetizers and that’s what was ordered. “Hey, let's get tequila shots for everyone at the table, on me… sept Pidge, get Pidge a huge fricken sundae.” Lance suddenly added in while wiggling his eyebrows to everyone. Keith simply rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep from smiling, Hunk offered the container of cookers to Rax and smiled. “Hey man, these are for you and Shay. I hope you like them.” Rax took the box and smiled. “Thank you, Hunk.” He jot down a few more note son his notepad before leaving the room.  
“Lance is going to get everyone wasted come the end of the night.” Coran chuckled and nudged Lance. “Yeah, lets hope not too quickly, last time we got Keith to drunk three shots in a row and he was stuck in the bathroom for like twenty minutes.” Shiro laughed as Keith was suddenly lashing his arms around, yelling his name.  
“Yeah or that one time Shiro started kissing one of the posters on the wall!” Pidge chimed in, watching Shiro go red and cover his face with his right hand.  
The entire table ended up a fit of laughter, poking at one another and reminiscing. Keith couldn’t help smiling as he admired his group of friends, all of different ages, majors, hell even different heritages and there they all were. Stuffed into a small karaoke room and laughing their asses off. Even Lance, delinquent of Altea University was having a great time. Keith stopped and smiled as Lance’s eyes caught his own, they shared the stare for a moment before Lance suddenly looked at the television. “Alright! Who wants to challenge this master to the first round of the night!?” Lance stood and grabbed one of the microphones, wiggling the second a the group at the table.

“You’re SO on dude!” Hunk eventually piped up and made his way to the karaoke machine.

 

They were able to fit in two Shakira songs before Hunk gave in when Rax arrived with food and drinks, setting the trays down on the table. One full of delicious smelling food, the other containing six shot glasses and a bottle of liquor. There was also a large sundae for Pidge to enjoy in the meantime while he would record the night, or at least he planned to.

Lance shook his hips in front of the television, hooting and hollering something about being sing-champion. Keith reached over Pidge and grabbed a mozzarella stick, biting into the cheesy delight, letting the string pull and going cross eyed. Pidge eventually reached out and stole the cheesy between the bread and Keith, sticking it in his mouth, earning an unamused look from Keith easily reading ‘dude, my cheese’ easily earning a laugh from the small man. He was glad they were all having a great time.

The night leaked into everyone's bones, shots were hit back, laughs grew louder, cheeks grew pink. Shiro and Coran were not hollering ‘Everybody (Backstreet's Back)’ and doing some pathetic excuse for dancing. The manager, Shay, had even joined in the small room with her brother Rax, sitting beside Hunk and laughing at the slowly drunkening group. The only sober ones of the group enjoying a conversation completely detached from the table about business and how it was turning out for the season. Hunk refused any offered shots, he was a designated driver anyway. Coran was the first to crash after his oh-so romantic Backstreet Boy duet, dismissing himself and calling up an uber for a ride home.

 

It wasn’t long before Keith and Lance were laughing like idiots with Shiro, Pidge had all but passed out on Hunk who was having a great time laughing his brains out at the drunken fools across the table. He made sure to continue getting pictures for Pidge, the smaller man would never let Hunk live it down if he didn’t.

“Dude Keef.” Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulders and pointed at the karaoke machine “You didn’t do any singy, you need to do it with me.” Keith laughed and attempted to shove Lance off. “Nnoo, I don’t do the singy thing.” Keith babbled and pawed at Lance's chest, not really protesting as he was dragged up to the machine.

Lance tapped at the song selecting screen for a moment before shoving a microphone into Keith’s arms, he stared drunkenly at the screen as lyrics began to roll up it. Squinting he brought the microphone up to his mouth, a bit off to the side but it worked.   
“Show you off! Tonight I wanna show you off!” Lance pointed at Keith and winked, making the smaller man tilt his head and realized he was supposed to be singing. He scrambled and began to slur out the words. Shiro was cheering from the bench as the boys sang, Lance obviously much more energetic than Keith with the whole ordeal.

Though halfway into the song Keith felt himself be grabbed by Lance, who was dancing during the instrumental break, making the school president laugh at the drunk, floppy movements. “Holy quiznak!” Keith ended up caving, and danced around with Lance on the stage, he hadn’t had this much fun in what felt like forever.

After their song ended, the other four adults in the room began to clap and hoot at the pair. It was outstanding how Pidge could stay completely knocked out through all the noise. Shiro stood and smiled at Hunk, who was bringing Pidge into his arms, carrying the much smaller man.

“Alright you two, I think that’s enough for the night.” Hunk chuckled “You too professor Takashi.” 

“Is Sheeeerooowww” The older man slurred, making Hunk roll his eyes.

“Do you all have rides?” Shay asked Hunk, a look of concern on her face. “Yeah don’t worry about us Shay, you two were a lot of help keeping these fools in one piece already.” The siblings laughed and held the door open for the wobbly group, Hunk being the only one with solid footing.

“Huuunk, I dun wanna go hooome.” Keith chuckled, hanging heavily on Lance. Neither of them could really keep themselves steady as they wobbled after Hunk, Shiro close behind.

“I’m driving Shiro home, dropping Pidge off at his dorm, and you two are getting an Uber.”

Both of them groaned.

 

Shay and Rax waved them goodbye at the front of the club, closing up for the night. Hunk rounded Shiro up into his Truck and gently rest Pidge in the middle of them. It wasn’t long before Keith and Lance’s Uber ride showed up.

“What ‘bout blluuu?” Lance pointed to his motorbike, in return Hunk nodded. “I’ll drop it off where you usually park it with my truck, you two just get to your dorms safely alright?”

 

It had been an insane night for Keith, his head hurt, body aches, stomach in knots. Somewhere between leaving the bar and getting home he and Lance had said goodbye and parted ways. He crammed his ID around the scanner until he finally got it, entering his dorm and kicking it shut.

 

Then passed out on the floor halfway to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Honestly I have a hard time writing so if you see any spelling for grammar errors let me know and I'll fix them up!
> 
>  
> 
> _See you next Study Session!_


End file.
